


yay, sisters!

by mayfriend



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Female Ben Hargreeves, Female Diego Hargreeves, Female Klaus Hargreeves, Female Luther Hargreeves, Female Number Five | The Boy, Gen, Gender Roles, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfriend/pseuds/mayfriend
Summary: On the 1st of October, 1989, forty-three women went into labour. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began, and that of these forty-three immaculately conceived children, there was not a single male. Of these forty-three extraordinary little girls, eccentric billionaire Reginald Hargreeves adopted seven.AU where the 43 are all female.





	yay, sisters!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love genderbends. Love them. If I could only read one fic trope for the rest of my life, it'd be genderbends. Sooner or later, I tend to apply them to all my obsessions, and the UA is no exception; however, it may be the first where it actually makes sense. 
> 
> I'm no biologist, but I passed my GCSEs, and I'm 100% certain that the reason boys are boys is because 50% of sperm contains Y chromosomes, and 50% X chromosomes, because men have one of each. Women have only X chromosomes. If you've got spontaneous pregnancies, with no father, then (barring some alien logic that'll probably be introduced in the future to explain it, if they even bother) you will only have female offspring. 
> 
> Plus, can you imagine the press reaction to a team of all-female, teenage superheroes? _Can you?_
> 
> So, this is my birthday present to myself. That's allowed, right? I'm saying that's allowed.

At twelve, they are unveiled to the world as the Umbrella Academy, and nobody quite knows what to make of six little girls with plaits and knee-high socks going around fighting crime. A rooftop away, a world away, Vanya watches her sisters come out of the bank covered in blood and cloaked in glory, and wishes she was like them.

At thirteen, Five runs. None of them think she’s going to be gone the next morning, or the next week, the next month - when they turn fourteen, they’re all still half waiting for their sister to burst through the door. She doesn’t. Most of them accept that she never will, and grieve as best they can. Vanya never gets out of the habit of leaving the lights on.

Fifteen, and Klara is the last of the six remaining girls to get their period. She cries and cries, even though she knew it was coming, even though her sisters told her that it wasn’t a bad thing, that it made them women now, that it didn’t even hurt that much (a bald-faced lie). Klara had hoped that she would be such a late bloomer that perhaps, if she was lucky, she’d never bloom at all. She likes her body as it is, with narrow hips and a flat chest, and she knows that it's going to change. She starts wrapping her breasts in secret, unwilling to ask for help from Mom when their father will inevitably find out, unable to look up safe ways of doing such things for herself. Klara thinks it’s going pretty well until she faints mid-mission.

After that, there are humiliating spot checks for a bra and not a binder. Her face flames and her stomach rolls, and her chest grows to a B cup. She’s the flattest of the six of them, and it’s still not flat enough.

Sixteen, and Diana leaves a note under each of their pillows before she disappears into the night. They all knew it was coming, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. Their father rages and their mother keeps on putting out one too many plates at mealtimes, and the girls exchange knowing looks. Even Luce knows, deep down, that the Umbrella Academy isn’t going to last forever.

Seventeen, and Bennet dies. She is torn to pieces, ripped to shreds, cleaved into little more than flesh and fabric. Seventeen, their sister is torn apart, and so are they. Luce and Allison go to Hollywood together, and Klara leaves with the clothes on her back, some of Dad’s real silver cutlery in her pockets and a ghost dogging at her heels. Seventeen, and Vanya takes the violin without regret, wondering if Dad will notice it’s absence first or hers. 

Eighteen. Diana enters the police academy. Nineteen. Vanya gets into a music conservatoire. Twenty. Luce joins the Red Cross. She’s always had a hero complex. Twenty-one. Klara overdoses for the first- no, the third time - but this is the first one that anybody but Bennet hears about. Twenty-two. Allison gets her first big role. Twenty-three. Diana leaves a second academy with a chip on her shoulder. Twenty-four. Allison gets married; Luce, Diana and Vanya all go to the wedding. Klara’s invitation can’t be delivered because nobody can find her. Twenty-four. Vanya writes a book. Twenty-five. Allison gives birth to a baby girl, and knows for the first time what a parent’s love should actually feel like. Twenty-six. Luce loses an arm to a pipe bomb whilst in Iraq, and goes back to the Academy for the first time in almost a decade. Reginald tries to guilt her into staying once the wound is healed, but Luce hasn’t had any faith in him or his promises in a very long time. Twenty-seven. Klara and Bennet go to the ocean on the ten year anniversary of Bennet’s death. If ghosts could cry, she would. Twenty-eight. Diana begs Eudora to stay with her, even when she knows she won’t.

Twenty-nine.

Twenty-nine, all parties would unanimously agree, is a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Luther - Lucia (goes by Luce)  
> Diego - Diana (pronounced Dee-ana)  
> Allison (no change)  
> Klaus - Klara  
> Five (no name change, although female instead of male)  
> Ben - Bennet  
> Vanya (no change)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [mayfriend](http://mayfriend.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [name the blood for the war between your legs (name it something holy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377343) by [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity)




End file.
